Spiel des Lebens
by Serena Vengeance
Summary: Es ist ihr Spiel, war es immer, wird es immer sein.


**Warnung**: Alles ganz harmlos – Eine kleine Geschichte, die ich ursprünglich für einen Wettbewerb schrieb, dann aber durch eine andere Story ersetzt habe. Und tatsächlich mal Non-Slash

Zusammenfassung: Es ist ihr Spiel, war es immer, wird es immer sein.

_**Disclaimer: **__Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2010.  
>Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2010. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2010. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros., 2000-2010.<br>__Was nichts anderes heißt als: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich immer noch der guten JK Rowling – habe sie mir halt nur mal wieder ausgeliehen - vielleicht bringe ich sie sogar zurück. Wie üblich - ich verdiene kein Geld mit meiner Schreiberei._

~~ooOoo~~

Die Dunkelheit der Nacht hatte sich schon vor Stunden schützend über das altehrwürdige Schloss gelegt. Ein Schloss, hinter dessen Mauern sich eine ebenso alte Schule verbarg. Die Bewohner Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, schliefen alle.

Alle?

Nicht alle!

Im dritten Stock des alten Gemäuers, ganz in der Nähe des Pokalzimmers, schlich eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt den kahlen Gang entlang. Vereinzelte Fackeln warfen lange Schatten und tauchten die Gänge in ein geisterhaftes, schummriges Licht. Den Mann störte die Dunkelheit nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sie bot ihm den Schutz, den er brauchte, um sich ungesehen in dem alten Schloss zu bewegen.

Immer wieder blieb er stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Bis er plötzlich hörte, auf was er schon die ganze Zeit gewartet hatte. Ganz leise. Er sah sich um und entdeckte die kleine Nische, die er gesucht hatte. Schnell zwängte er sich hinein. Vier Pfoten auf nacktem Steinfußboden. Sie kamen unaufhaltsam näher. Wenn man nicht genau wusste, worauf man zu hören hatte, würde man es vermutlich überhören. Doch Harry Potter war längst geübt darin, eben dieses Geräusch von den anderen des Schlosses zu unterscheiden. Viel zu lange und viel zu oft hatte er eben diesem Geräusch ausweichen müssen. In all den Jahren hatte er gelernt, die staubfarbene Katze zu respektieren. Aber auch zu fürchten. Noch heute umgab Mrs Norris eine seltsame Aura, die Harry noch immer ein Gefühl der Unbehaglichkeit vermittelte. Und bis heute war er sich nicht sicher, ob diese Katze nicht doch viel mehr war, als einfach nur die Katze des Hausmeisters Argus Filch.

Harry hielt die Luft an, als er die dürre Gestalt um die Ecke kommen sah. Sie musste ihn nicht sehen, sie würde ihn auch so finden. Wie jedes Tier, so folgte auch sie ihren angeborenen Instinkten. Selbst jetzt noch. Sie blieb vor Harry stehen. Stechende, gelbe Augen musterten ihn, bevor sie den Kopf senkte und mit der Nase gegen Harrys Füße stieß. Ganz so, als wolle sie ihm sagen, dass er sich nicht vor ihr verstecken konnte. Harrys musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut zu lachen. Er wartete. Den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später hallte ein lautes, klägliches Miauen durch die menschenleeren Gänge. Die Katze machte einen großen Satz, fauchte und nieste, nieste und fauchte, bevor sie den langen Gang hinunter schoss. Dabei wäre sie beinahe mit ihrem Besitzer zusammengestoßen. Argus Filch starrte suchend in die Dunkelheit. "Irgendwann werde ich euch schon noch kriegen, das verspreche ich euch. Und wenn ich dazu die nächsten zweihundertfünfzig Jahre brauche", murmelt er wütend. Er schüttelte drohend seine Faust, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um seiner Katze zu folgen.

Harry lachte leise und wartete, bis die Gestalt des alten Hausmeisters um die Ecke verschwunden war. Erst dann trat er aus seinem Versteck hervor, wischte sich den Staub von seinem langen, schwarzen Umhang und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die dichten, schwarzen Haare. "Und auch diese Runde geht wieder an mich, Filch", rief er in die Dunkelheit hinein. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm.

~~ooOoo~~

Ein paar Stockwerke tiefer, in den verschlungenen Gewölben der alten Kerker, bewegte sich eine Gestalt sicher durch die kaum beleuchteten Gänge. Immer wieder blieb er stehen und sah sich um. Er lachte leise, als er schließlich die Kerker verließ, wohl wissend, dass sein Verfolger noch immer dicht hinter ihm sein musste. Einen Moment lang wartete er an der untersten Stufe der alten Treppen. Er wollte schließlich nicht, dass sein Verfolger ihn in der Dunkelheit verlor. Als er ihn um die Ecke kommen sah, wandte er sich ab.

Einen Augenblick später stand er vor einer massiven Holztür im zweiten Stock des Schlosses. Er klopfte an die Tür, betrat den Raum jedoch nicht, sondern öffnete die Tür lediglich ein kleines Stück. Gerade weit genug, um durchzupassen, hätte er den Raum betreten wollen. Eine leise Stimme drang aus dem Inneren der Mädchentoilette. Nur ein kaum zu hörendes "Alles klar, Draco." Mehr brauchte der junge Mann nicht. Er schmunzelte und versteckte sich hinter einer der antiken Ritterrüstungen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges. Alles, was er jetzt noch tun musste, war warten.

Und auch dieses Mal wurde Draco Malfoy nicht enttäuscht. Nur einen Moment später kam die vertraute Gestalt des Poltergeistes um die Ecke. Peeves verharrte einen Augenblick in dem dunklen Gang. Ein kurzes, kehliges, beinahe keckerndes Lachen, als er die Tür entdeckte. "Da kommst du nicht mehr raus, Malfoy", schnarrte der alte Poltergeist. Seine ausgestreckte Hand berührte das massive Holz und schob die Tür ein kleines Stück weiter auf. "Dieses Mal entkommst du mir nicht. Heute gewinne ich", rief er in den Raum hinein. In seiner rechten Hand balancierte er einen blauen Ballon, der viel zu schwer schien, um nur mit Luft gefüllt zu sein. Im nächsten Moment war der Poltergeist auch schon in der Mädchentoilette verschwunden.

Ein klatschendes Geräusch drang an Dracos Ohren und bestätigte seine Vermutung. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass der Poltergeist seine Opfer mit Wasserbomben bewarf. Draco verzog das Gesicht bei dem Gedanken, dass dieses Wurfobjekt ganz sicher für ihn bestimmt gewesen war. "Peeeeeeves", die durchdringende Stimme von Myrtle ließ Draco zusammenzucken. "Warum hast du das getan, Peeves?" Die letzten Worte waren mehr geschluchzt als gesprochen und für einen kurzen Moment war Draco beinahe geneigt, Mitleid mit dem Poltergeist zu haben. Doch dieser Moment war so schnell vergangen, wie er gekommen war.

"Nein, Myrtle, geh weg." Peeves Stimme ließ wenig Zweifel daran, dass ihm die Gesellschaft des Geistes der Mädchentoilette nicht sonderlich gefiel. Draco Malfoy schmunzelte, als er hinter der Ritterrüstung hervor trat. Irgendwo im Schloss schlug eine alte Uhr.

Mitternacht.

Es wurde Zeit.

Noch einmal sah Draco auf die Tür zur Mädchentoilette. "Ich glaube, auch heute hast du wieder verloren. Diese Runde geht ganz eindeutig an mich, Peeves", stellte er zufrieden fest. Dann wandte er sich ab. Eigentlich war er bereits zu spät. Doch Zeit hatte für ihn schon lange an Bedeutung verloren.

~~ooOoo~~

Harry stieg die letzten Stufen der steilen Wendeltreppe hinauf und trat hinaus auf die Plattform. Sein Umhang bewegte sich im sanften Nachtwind. Er ließ den Blick über die vertraute Umgebung schweifen. Der fast volle Mond spiegelte sich glitzernd in dem beinahe schwarzen Wasser des Sees, ein markerschütternder Schrei drang von dem verbotenen Wald herüber, irgendwo schuhute eine Eule. Harry lehnte sich gegen einen der steinernen Pfeiler. Er genoss die Einsamkeit der Nacht, wie auch all ihre wohl vertrauten Geräusche. Die Nächte hier in Hogwarts waren nie still, waren es nie gewesen. Sie hatten ihren ganz eigenen Klang, der ihm früher einen Schauer über den Rücken gejagt hatte. Doch das war Vergangenheit. Wie fast alles in seinem Leben.

"Wunderschön", vernahm Harry die flüsternde, vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Nicht alles war Vergangenheit. Ein Teil seiner Vergangenheit war noch immer hier. Ein wichtiger Teil, wie er heute wusste. Er drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück, lächelte und nickte. Draco Malfoy trat neben Harry Potter. Einen Moment lang sahen beide hinaus in die Dunkelheit.

"Und?", brach Harry schließlich das Schweigen. "Hat Peeves dich heute gekriegt?" Draco lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie kommst du auf diese völlig absurde Idee. "Natürlich nicht." Er tippte sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn. "Gesehen hat er mich wohl schon, aber gekriegt hat er mich nicht." Er lachte erneut. "Dafür ist er jetzt den Rest der Nacht damit beschäftigt, sich vor Myrtle zu verstecken." Harry nickte zufrieden. "Hatte ich auch nicht anders von dir erwartet, Malfoy." Er lachte leise.

"Und wie war es mit Filch?", wollte Draco schließlich wissen. Harrys grüne Augen funkelten vergnügt im Schein des Mondes. "Dieses Mal war es ziemlich knapp. Diese verdammte Katze kann uns noch immer riechen", schimpfte er leise. "Aber deine Idee mit dem Pfeffer war genial." Er hob den Fuß und betrachtete die Spitze seines Schuhs eingehend, bevor er mit einer kurzen Bewegung die Reste des Gewürzes abwischte. "Du bist sicher, dass sie keinen Schaden davon trägt", fragte er besorgt. Draco schmunzelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie wird eine Weile niesen, aber das ist dann auch schon alles."

Harry lächelte. "Also geht auch diese Runde an uns", stellte er zufrieden fest. Er setzte sich auf die Balustrade der Plattform, schwang seine Beine darüber und stützte sich mit beiden Händen ab. Draco tat es ihm gleich. Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend nebeneinander, beugten sich nur hin und wieder vor, um in die menschenleere Tiefe zu sehen. Sie genossen die gemeinsamen Nächte, die sie oft schweigend verbrachten.

"Warum machen wir das eigentlich immer noch?", brach Harry nach einer ganzen Weile das friedliche Schweigen, während er seinen Blick über die scheinbar unendliche Weite der Ländereien schweifen ließ. Draco hob den Kopf und dachte einen Moment lang nach. "Einfach nur, weil wir es immer noch machen können, glaube ich", antwortete er schließlich nachdenklich. Er legte den Arm um Harrys Schultern und zog ihn zu sich heran. Harry nickte zufrieden und legte seinen Kopf auf die schmale Schulter des anderen Mannes.

Sie blieben dort sitzen, bis das Gezwitscher der Vögel den neuen Morgen ankündigte. Draco seufzte leise. Der Sonnenaufgang würde nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen. Er strich mit seiner Hand über Harrys schmales Gesicht. Der einstige Gryffindor bewegte sich und öffnete schließlich die Augen. "Ist es schon Zeit?", wollte er wissen. Draco nickte. "Wir sollten gehen." Nur widerwillig stand er auf und hielt Harry die Hand hin. Harry griff danach und ließ sich von Draco auf die Plattform ziehen. Ebenso schweigend, wie sie die Nacht verbracht hatten, verließen sie den Astronomieturm.

~~ooOoo~~

"Was machen wohl ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin um diese Zeit noch hier in den Gängen der Schule?" Eine tiefe Stimme ließ Harry und Draco kurz zusammenzucken. Sie drehten sich langsam um. Ein schlanker Mann, mit schulterlangen, schwarzen Haaren und ebenso dunklen Augen kam auf sie zu.

"Was willst du tun? Uns etwa Punkte dafür abziehen?" Harry schmunzelte und Severus Snape verzog das Gesicht. "Könnte ich es tun, es gäbe wohl längst keine Punkte mehr, die noch abzuziehen wären", stellte er schließlich fest. "Was habt ihr heute Nacht schon wieder angestellt?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und musterte die beiden jüngeren Männer, die er einst unterrichtet hatte.

"Wie kommst du darauf, dass wir etwas angestellt haben könnten, Severus?" Draco trat einen Schritt vor. "Wir waren fast die ganze Nacht oben auf dem Astronomieturm." Severus' rechte Augenbraue machte einen unwillkürlichen Satz nach oben. "Auf dem Astronomieturm? Seid ihr denn völlig verrückt? Was, wenn euch jemand dort gesehen hätte?" Er beugte sich ein kleines Stück vor. "Dann wären all unsere Mühen der Vergangenheit umsonst gewesen. Und auch die der eingeweihten Personen." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Der Astronomieturm, ich bitte euch. Das war schon zu meiner Zeit ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Pärchen." Harry und Draco sahen sich einen Moment lang an, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem einstigen Tränkemeister von Hogwarts widmeten. "Ach ja?", kommentierten sie gleichzeitig die Worte des Anderen. "Gibt es da vielleicht etwas, was du uns erzählen möchtest, Severus", fragte Harry schließlich.

"Vergesst es", knurrte Severus schließlich leise. "Seht lieber zu, dass ihr endlich nach unten kommt", lenkte er ab. "Ihr seid spät dran", wies er seine ehemaligen Schüler zurecht und deutete mit der Hand auf das Fenster. "Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen." Harry sah zu dem Fenster und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Aber zwischen Sonnenaufgang und Frühstück liegen immer noch ein paar Stunden", gab er zu bedenken. "Und keiner von uns ist ein Vampir und müsste die Sonne fürchten, oder?" Er musterte den dunkel gekleideten Mann nachdenklich. "Obwohl ich mir da bei dir nie ganz sicher war", sagte er schließlich leise.

Severus Snapes Mundwinkel zuckte und schließlich tat er, was er zu Lebzeiten nie getan hatte. Er lächelte. "Frech und vorlaut wie eh und je, Harry", stellte er fest. Sein Blick wanderte zwischen den beiden jüngeren Männern hin und her. "Und den Kopf noch immer voller Flausen. Alle beide", schob er hinterher. "Ich gehe wohl recht in der Annahme, dass ihr beiden hinter den seltsamen Niesattacken einer gewissen Katze steckt." Draco hustete und Harry widmete seinen Fingernägeln ungewöhnliche Aufmerksamkeit. "Und ein genervter Peeves dürfte dann wohl auch auf eure Rechnung gehen." Sein Blick war noch immer auf die beiden Männer gerichtet. "Er hatte sich doch tatsächlich in einem meiner alten Kessel versteckt." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Und ich hatte immer gehofft, ihr beiden würdet irgendwann einmal erwachsen werden." Draco sah Severus Snape herausfordernd an. "Und warum genau sollten wir das tun, Severus?" Er sah zu Harry. "Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann gefällt mir alles ganz genau so, wie es jetzt ist." Harry nickte zustimmend. "Und damit es so bleibt, sollten wir uns langsam auf den Weg machen." Er deutete auf die Steintreppe, die hinab in die kühlen, dunklen Kerker der Schule führte. "So ungern ich es auch tue, aber ich muss Severus zustimmen. Es dürfte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die ersten Schüler wach werden." Draco nickte und Severus Snape verdrehte amüsiert die Augen. Doch schließlich stieg einer nach dem anderen die schmale Steintreppe hinab.

Sie waren längst verschwunden, als ein Schüler mit weit aufgerissenen Augen hinter einem Vorhang hervor trat. Den Blick ungläubig auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der sich eben noch drei ehemalige Schlossbewohner unterhalten hatten. Er nahm seine Brille ab, wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen und setzte die Brille wieder auf. Das würde ihm niemand glauben.

~~ooOoo~~

Noch war die große Halle nur spärlich besetzt. Es war Sonntag. Ostersonntag. Die meisten Schüler nutzten den freien Tag, um endlich einmal länger schlafen zu können. Lediglich am letzten der langen Tische hatten sich ein paar Schüler versammelt und lauschten den aufgeregten Worten eines Zweitklässlers.

Der Schüler mit den braunen Haaren gestikulierte so wild mit seinen Händen, dass er sich beinahe seine eigene Brille von der Nase geschlagen hätte. "Ich habe sie wirklich gesehen", wiederholte er, während er mit dem Zeigefinger die Brille zurecht schob. "Potter und Malfoy! Es sind keine Gerüchte. Snape war auch dabei. Es ist alles wahr." Er holte tief Luft. "Malfoy und Potter ..." Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht. "Sie waren irgendwie nett zueinander. Nicht so, wie es in den Büchern steht." Eine schlanke Schülerin mit langen, schwarzen Haaren verdrehte die Augen, während sie die rote, schnarchende Katze auf ihrem Schoß kraulte.

"Ernsthaft, Darwin, du bist eigentlich zu alt, um noch an solche Märchen zu glauben." Sie deutete auf den Teller. "Vielleicht solltest du lieber etwas essen, bevor du uns auch noch erzählst, dass du den Osterhasen gesehen hast." Die linke Hand noch immer in dem dichten Fell ihrer Katze vergraben, blätterte sie mit der rechten Hand in dem Tagespropheten herum. "Eher heiratet Minister Blye seine Vorzimmerdame, als das diese Gerüchte endlich mal aufhören", murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Ein paar der anderen Schüler lachten leise.

"Cassie!" Darwin Podma sah seine Mitschülerin entsetzt an. "Du weißt aber schon, dass Blyes Vorzimmerdame ziemlich männlich ist, oder?" Cassie seufzte leise. "Eben, Darwin, eben. Es ist genauso wahrscheinlich, wie diese albernen Potter-Malfoy Gerüchte." Darwin schnaubte verächtlich und wieder lachten ein paar Schüler. "Das sagst du ja nur, weil du selber eine Potter bist." Cassie Potter zuckte mit den Schultern und widmete sich wieder ihrer Frühstückslektüre. "Wenn du meinst", sagte sie leise.

Einen Tisch weiter saß ein Siebtklässler und beobachtete die jüngeren Schüler über den Rand seiner Tasse hinweg. Er verzog keine Miene, ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass er stolz auf seine kleine Schwester war. Sie machte ihre Sache viel besser, als er es erwartet hatte. In wenigen Monaten würde er Hogwarts für immer verlassen. Längst hatte er seine Aufgaben übergeben und bald würde er vergessen, was er einst als Geheimniswahrer hatte wissen müssen. Dann würde seine kleine Schwester das Geheimnis ihres Vorfahren hüten, wie er es all die Jahre getan hatte. Und seit heute wusste er, dass Cassie ihre Sache gut machen würde.

Zufrieden ließ er seinen Blick über die wenig besetzten Tische schweifen, bis er gefunden hatte, was er suchte. Ein paar stahlgraue Augen, die zu ihm herüber sahen. Ein kurzes Kopfnicken. Auch Denton Malfoy würde in diesem Jahr Hogwarts verlassen. Und auch er hatte sein Wissen längst weiter gegeben. Cassie Potter und Leroy Malfoy würden fortsetzten, was vor so vielen Jahren begonnen hatte. Sie würden dafür sorgen, dass die Gerüchte im Sande verliefen. So konnten sie den wohlverdienten Frieden ihrer Vorfahren schützen.

~~ooOoo~~

Und während das Schloss langsam zum Leben erwachte, zogen sich in den Tiefen der Kerker, die Geister für den Tag zurück. Von Sonnenaufgang bis Sonnenuntergang überließen sie das Schloss den lebenden Bewohnern. Doch nachts, wenn alle anderen Bewohner des Schlosses tief und fest schliefen, eroberten sie zurück, was immer ihres gewesen war. Immerhin hatten sie vor über zweihundertfünfzig Jahren dafür gekämpft. Sie hatten sich ihr Schloss damals nicht nehmen lassen, sie würden es sich nie nehmen lassen.

Im Schutz der Unwissenheit lebender Hexen und Zauberer genossen sie ihre zweite Chance, die ihnen irgendeine höhere Macht gegeben hatte. Irgendwann würden sie vielleicht den letzten Schritt gehen und sich zu denen gesellen, die irgendwo auf sie warteten. Aber noch holten sie nach, was ihnen zu Lebzeiten nicht vergönnt gewesen war. Ein Leben, frei von all den Verpflichtungen und Erwartungen ihrer Vergangenheit. Nacht für Nacht spielten sie ihr Spiel. Sie spielten es gut, und sie spielten es gerne. Hogwarts wäre nicht Hogwarts ohne Argus Filch, Mrs Norris, Severus Snape und die beiden ehemaligen Feinde Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy.


End file.
